


The Ring

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Last Buns of Krypton [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Cock Rings, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punishment that feels like punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: It wasn't as if he'd even have to hire some damn good lawyers. He had damn good attorneys in his service who were ready to do whatever Lex told them to do. They probably could have gotten him off of the charges about the FDA thing, and...And there he was kneeling in the bathroom, waiting for Clark to properly punish him. There had to be something not right with his head.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Last Buns of Krypton [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553350
Kudos: 20





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This story was part of an RP universe that was very much like [Gated Communities, Pets Allowed](https://archiveofourown.org/series/10432), so it probably reads... weird. But it was fun porn, so!

If he looked at the situation honestly, Lex could come to two conclusions:

He'd fucked up. And he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so scared. No, he could remember with frightening vividness. It had involved a loaded 9mm pressed right against his dick; the happy outcome of that incident had been that he'd ended up shot in the hip, not the dick.

Something told him his dick would be suffering for the next few days, in the face of Clark's wrath. It wasn't going to be a few spanks and then sex, no.

No, he'd fucked up more than that. So when Clark had told him to be ready, to open the door and be naked and kneeling, Lex had signed off of his computer, opened that damned bathroom door, and done just what he'd been told. Compliance looked like the best way of getting it over with.

Of course, he really hadn't counted on the effect a cold marble bathroom floor would have on his bony patellae.

Not that it would have mattered, in any case. That was part of the suffering, even if it were suffering he had decided on. Maybe, if he were lucky, Clark would see his tiny pain and feel bad for him.

Ha.

Right.

Clark was honest to God mad. And Clark could single-handedly take apart New York, take over the world without a second thought. He'd be stupid not to be afraid.

Which led to him being just as scared as if that bitch were holding a gun to his balls again. Women. It always came down to women being a trouble for him. Life would've been easier if he didn't have a soft spot for them. And for Clark. If he didn't have a soft spot for anyone, why...

Where was Clark, and just what was he doing for three hours?

Three hours was a really long time to let a man regret signing over his entire body and everything else to someone else. If Lex had a lick of common sense, he'd get up, march out the door, and hire some damn good lawyers.

Apparently, Lex had less than no sense when it came to Clark and his foot long Kryptonian dick.

Lex was, in fact, fucking insane.

It wasn't as if he'd even have to hire some damn good lawyers. He had damn good attorneys in his service who were ready to do whatever Lex told them to do. They probably could have gotten him off of the charges about the FDA thing, and...

And there he was kneeling in the bathroom, waiting for Clark to properly punish him. There had to be something not right with his head.

The firm steady steps on the stairs sent his heart racing, confirming that thought. There was definitely something not right with his head, not when Clark's heavy steps alone made his breath shake and his eyes feel suspiciously heavy. No, nope. He wasn't getting nervous. He was Lex Luthor, corporate SHARK.

He was not nervous.

And definitely not scared.

Carefully, he rocked where he was kneeling, just to shift the pressure on his knees, and decided that the tiles were actually quite interesting to study. He certainly wasn't keeping his eyes down out of deference or that twinge of fear and nervousness that he wasn't having.

And he absolutely wasn't lying to himself.

Especially not when the footsteps quieted because the upstairs hall was carpeted.

No.

jng

jng

jng

What the hell? Was he wearing spurs or what?

The little jingle got closer to the bedroom, though, and came further in, getting close to the bathroom now. Jingling.

Lex was going to have a heart attack. Maybe it was spurs. Or... cuffs? Metal restraints? Lex kept his eyes down then because he didn't want to see what Clark was holding. It was too fucking scary to think of, despite that his own imagination was surely coming up with things worse than whatever Clark was carrying.

He could see Clark's tennis shoes when the footsteps stopped, barely six inches from his knees. "Lex," he said evenly, in the scary Superman voice! "Are you going to look at me?"

"If that's what you want," Lex murmured as he very slowly lifted his head. There were Clark's exquisite long legs, wrapped up in denim, and his crotch, dick dressed to the left, and...

Oh.

And Clark.

And Clark's belt, held in his hand so that the buckle would jingle.

And some metal thing in Clark's other hand that looked quite frighteningly, humiliatingly familiar. Sort of like that collar he'd been making for Dizzy, actually, since Wufei had confided that he feared Dizzy would accidentally get out of the house and become lost.

Was that going on his... wrist? It looked like it'd be fuck all tight, but... Well, he was the scientific genius while Clark was the reporter for a reason. That still didn't stop him from drawing in a faintly startled breath before he managed to look up to Clark's face.

"Are you ready to learn your lesson, Lex?" Clark said it so desperately seriously. "I really hate to have to do this. It's going to hurt you, so I'm not going to pretend that it's going to hurt me worse, but..."

Lex wanted to shake his head, and eke out a denial; he didn't want to learn a lesson, he didn't think it would do any good, he--

He was nodding, swallowing and looking up at Clark in perfectly terrified silence. Was he going to beat Lex with the buckle end of his belt?

Clark held a hand out to him with an almost terrifying consideration. Clark was always that gentle, and it was a little scary to think that maybe soon, he wasn't going to be gentle at all.

"I'm sorry you did something so bad, Lex. I don't understand why you'd do a thing like that. There are so many better ways to get revenge. Legitimate ways. Ways that wouldn't hurt anybody. And you chose this path, and it was the wrong one. I have to show you that there are consequences, Lex. Especially since I honestly think you knew what you were doing was wrong."

Lex took the hand, let himself stand because that seemed to be what Clark wanted. "I... I wasn't thinking clearly," Lex offered by pitiful way of explanation.

"And?" Clark prompted, pulling him close for a moment. It seemed almost tender, filled with a sweet regret that nearly gave Lex hope.

Nearly.

"I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it, and I'm glad you stopped it." Because he didn't need a murder investigation to deal with if it had gone wrong, and even the attempt was enough to have scared Victoria witless.

"And you won't ever do anything like that again," Clark added, back to the Superman voice. "Come into the bedroom, Lex. Come and lie down on your back."

On his back? That wasn't a particularly good thing to be told. "Yes, sir." Lex moved when Clark moved, away from the bathroom and his laptop where it was balanced atop the toilet lid.

The feel of Clark's hand on the small of his back was something like a death sentence, propelling him towards the site of execution. It stayed there until he'd crossed the bedroom and crawled up into their high poster bed, spreading himself slowly across the down comforter.

"Leave your legs open for me."

Lying on his back as he'd been told, relaxedly tense, Lex kept his legs loosely open just as Clark wanted. There were so many questions, but Lex gathered that if Clark wanted him actually asking them, he would have been told to talk.

"This will be cold."

It was the most warning he got, and it was almost enough to make him shriek when he actually felt the metal wrap around his cock, balls pushed up towards it.

Fuck, Clark was not putting a dog collar around his genitals. Was not!

"Clark, what...?" He couldn't help that question, because it was quite a few steps down from properly freaking out.

"It's something Magnus and I decided to call a ring. Pet ring, I think he said. A little modification on the collar you were making for Dizzy. Okay," Clark admitted, locking the mechanism with care. "A lot of modification. I had some help from the Fortress's AI as well as Magnus."

Cold, it was cold and fucking tight against his skin. "To... to do what?" The collar had just been a tracking device, not meant to be put on a cock.

"To keep track of you. And to keep you from cumming until I want you to. In fact, you can't at all until I give you permission now." Lex wasn't imagining the faint breathiness of Clark's voice. He couldn't be. "In fact, it won't come off unless I take it off, Lex." And, fuck, fuck, Clark was fondling him, and he could already tell that even getting hard was a bad idea.

Wasn't it possible to have it just fall off if there were something constricting it constantly? Lex let out a breath, almost a whining complaint of noise to the fingers curling around him. "Oh, Jesus, Clark..."

"It won't hurt you," Clark promised. "At least, not in any real physical way. You can turn onto your belly now, Lex."

Real physical way? So, was there a fake physical way, or did Clark just plan on breaking him down mentally? It was a fair testament to the idea that he might very well have been that Lex hadn't just fled already. Because he did turn onto his belly, wincing at the way the 'ring' rubbed at his skin and made his balls twist.

Ow.

Ow, and Clark's hand was soothing and sweet on the nape of his neck, and he hated that even worse. "So," he said conversationally. "How much of a spanking do you think you deserve?" He probably already had a very good idea of what Lex was getting, but apparently making him say it was part of being remorseful.

He felt sorry all right. Sorry for himself. Lex laid his cheek on folded arms, and murmured, "Probably a bad one..."

A tender kiss landed against one ear. "How bad, Lex?"

"I... I don't know. Probably pretty bad." Clark wasn't going to get a distinct answer, because Lex wasn't going to dictate a number of blows that he simply could not take.

The fact that Clark was being so kind at the same time as he tried to make Lex answer that question was really cruel beyond all belief.

"I talked to Treize," he confessed. "And I liked his idea, some. He uses a kitchen timer, and it clicks. He counts out clicks, and just sets a certain amount of time, with a spank on every third or fourth click of the timer. Would you prefer that, or to know how many, Lex?"

"I..." No or very few would be the best count for Lex, but he shivered a little and then murmured, "We could do the timer, if that's what would please you."

"This really isn't about pleasing me, Lex. I'm not pleased," Clark pointed out to him. "This isn't something I want to do to you. It makes me sad and angry because you've put me between a rock and a hard place and I haven't got any choices. So I'm trying to give you a few."

"Oh." Lex still wanted to just shiver, and kept his head down and ducked slightly. "T-thank you..."

"So. It's important to me that you have a choice here, even if it's a little one. I'm going to punish you, Lex. And it's going to hurt. And I think you need at least a few days of having a very hard time sitting down to realize how wrong what you did was," Clark told him seriously. His hand had moved down and was slowly rubbing over Lex's ass, warming it with his touch. Lex wanted, very badly, to get hard and enjoy it.

Only if he got hard, he wasn't going to be enjoying it. Because he couldn't come, and his crotch was already uncomfortable and aching him. "All... all right. The timer, then."

"How many minutes, Lex?" God. Clark wasn't going to give him any way out, any way to pretend that he wasn't part of this punishment, and that he was outside of it. That he hadn't pissed Clark off enough for this.

"Two?" Lex requested after a moment of thinking.

"Do you think that's what you deserve?" Clark asked him evenly.

Two minutes of smacking was a long time, Lex decided. "Yes," he said a little tentatively. Hopefully it wasn't the wrong answer.

The sigh Clark gave him was one of faint disappointment. "All right, Lex. You wait here. I'm going to walk down to the kitchen. I'll be right back."

Disappointment wasn't quite what Lex wanted to hear, but he nodded and laid still. If he was hit every four seconds for two minutes, that meant thirty hits. Every three seconds would mean forty. Of course, Clark could probably hit him every second, but Lex was sure his ass would break under a hundred and twenty blows.

It took a long time for Clark to come back from the kitchen. Maybe he'd paused to gather his thoughts, or maybe he'd needed to catch hold of his temper again. In any case, Lex was very nervous by the time Clark came back and gently sat the kitchen timer on the bedside table.

"I'm going to spank you before I turn on the timer, Lex. That way, it won't hurt you as bad, at least physically. Okay?"

"Okay." And he didn't wriggle, or make any other anticipatory moves that he would have otherwise made. Lex just didn't have it in him to even try to enjoy it.

Of course, he wasn't supposed to enjoy it. He was starting to wonder if that alcohol-match trick had been even remotely worth the punishment.

"Come here." Clark settled himself up against the headboard and patted his thighs.

It just kept getting worse, Lex decided as he rose a little stiffly to his hands and knees, and shifted to lay over Clark's lap. With his half-hard cock trapped not only in that ring thing, but against Clark's thighs, too. Great.

Just great.

Clark's hand came to guide him down so that he was lying close over Clark's lap, but his fingers landed finally on the nape of Lex's neck to hold him there. His other hand, however... It roamed down to rub at both cheeks. "I'm really sorry this is necessary," he sighed, but that didn't stop him.

"I am, too," Lex mumbled as he ducked his head down, arching a little against the fingers at the nape of his bare neck. Bare except for the collar there, and the lock that had a tendency to swing itself to the front or the side.

A reminder, usually so sweet.

_SMACK!_

Jesus, and Clark's hands were like steel. He didn't know how he hadn't ever guessed before that Clark was Superman. He definitely hit like Superman, drawing tears to Lex's eye with just one spank.

He'd put himself in for at least thirty to forty other ones past that one or two other spanks Clark planned to get in. At least it wasn't his belt; it was already hard enough not to gasp and make a pathetic noise.

"I know." How the hell could he know when his ass was made of fucking steel? Lex swallowed his breath as the next two spanks made him want to rock frantically to avoid them.

Rocking frantically only made him rub against Clark's jeans, which only made his twice-trapped cock scream at him to stop, which only made him concentrate on his burning ass, which...

It was a vicious circle.

It was a horrible, horrible thing, and getting back at Victoria? Was so not worth this. Ever. Under any circumstances. Even when Clark's hand stopped falling, it wasn't a good thing, because Lex knew he was in for more.

"Are you ready?" Clark asked him gently, rubbing at the small of his back.

The rubbing was nice, and it made Lex breathe easier for a moment. No, he wasn't ready, he was fucking scared, internally verging on hysteria even when he nodded to Clark. "Y-yes," he answered. Eventually.

"Lie on your belly, okay? You can come up on your knees if you need to, but I don't want you to take your shoulders off of the mattress." A warning, and, God, he was so scared of Clark's belt. So petrified. Even worse was the thought of the kitchen timer.

He hadn't thought he'd get the belt, just Clark's hand. But that was why he'd gotten a warm up spanking, wasn't it? Oh, oh God. Lex shifted up and off of Clark, moved away a little to try to make himself something like comfortable. If Clark beat him with the belt like he'd just used his hand...

"All r-right."

"And I want you to know, Lex. I love you. I really love you so much, or I wouldn't care. I wouldn't want you to know how wrong this is, or... or anything like that. I'm sorry you've got to be punished."

If he was sorry, he wouldn't do it, Lex wanted to say, but.

But that would have been arguing with Clark's argument. He'd asked in his contract for Clark to punish him as he saw fit, to teach him, and that was what Clark was going to do. "I know," he husked out, eyes closing half-way in fear. "I'm sorry I... I'm making you do this."

"Yeah," Clark sighed. "Yeah. Don't ever do anything like this again, Lex." Never ever, no. Not with the stupid timer winding itself up, Lex's entire body clenching in reaction to the sound.

He'd probably never be able to hear a cake finish baking again without a fit of panic, Lex decided as he fully closed his eyes. Waiting. Waiting. The waiting was the worst, though he could hear a jingle. "I won't."

He really wouldn't, or at least so he thought in that moment. Nothing was worth Clark angry at him, or this upset, or the state his ass was going to be in later, and he just. Wasn't.

Clark's sensitive ears must have picked up a different tick to sense the two minute mark, because a sudden blaze of leather struck his ass in a line of fire, followed a few seconds later by another, and another, and another.

Oh.

GOD.

Two minutes were going to kill him with the urge to try to escape. Lex arched but kept his shoulders down, and reached his arms out to claw at the bedding as he squirmed and probably made it harder for Clark to hit him. He half hoped. It certainly was hurting him worse than it hurt Clark; Clark wasn't starting to cry, hitching breaths out and in again.

Even his lungs burned, though his ass was so firmly on fire that there was no way to escape that. He was so crying, even though he hadn't wanted to, even though he'd tried not to. It hurt, though. It hurt, and Clark was metronome regular with the belt, striking him with precise blows that never seemed to hit the same place twice, the strength never varying.

Just like it didn't vary how much his ass burned, how badly it felt like his skin was going to come off from just the stinging. Thirty blows, maybe less, maybe more at the pace Clark had taken. Lex couldn't even hear the ticktickticking of the timer that Clark was following, because he started to cough between choking sobs.

Hysteria wasn't what he'd needed to add into the mix.

He wasn't going to add it. He wasn't going to have an attack. He hadn't had one in years, and now was a very bad time for one.

"Lex?" The question didn't stop the belt from hitting him again.

Wheezing, sobbing, choking, coughing, and he was not getting himself worked up over his punishment. It was only, what, almost twenty hits in. Clark had just a few left, and that was all right. He could take it. Not, not, not having an attack, he just had to calm down and keep his shoulders to the mattress even when he started to rise at least half of him into his knees to try to ease it. If he moved, maybe...

"Lex?" Jingle. Faint jingle, and arms around him, pulling him up and close against impossibly broad chest. "Lex, I want you to breathe, baby. Stop gasping. Just breathe for me, okay? Breathe." Clark didn't sound frantic, did he? No. Maybe. Lex couldn't tell.

Breathing was gasping, even if he did try to relax and sag back against Clark. It made his ass hurt worse, the very top edge of the back of his thighs, which made him want to cry worse. He was never going to try and personally maim someone ever ever again.

Never, ever, EVER.

"Breathe, baby. I want you to feel me breathing, okay?" Exaggerated motions behind him, because Clark could hold his breath for a good two hours. "Calm down and try to breathe like that for me. Come on, baby. Please. You're scaring me."

He was scaring Clark? Lex was scaring himself!

But it was worth trying, concentrating on taking slower breaths even when he wanted to hitch and breathe faster because he just couldn't get enough air. It felt like he was strangling, but at least it was calmer, even if he was still half-crying.

"Shhh. Shhh. Breathe for me, baby." The timer dinged off, and that was something of a relief. Funny that it would be. "Breathe for me. No more spanking, okay? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Lex, if you had told me..." But Lex hadn't had an attack in so long.

It had seemed sort of stupid to tell Clark. He hadn't had an attack since the day the meteors fell, and he'd thought that had cured it. Maybe it was a fluke. Breathing seemed like a fluke just then, too, so. Lex lifted a hand, clutching at his chest for a moment as he tried not to cough or hitch but just concentrate on Clark's laughably exaggerated breathing.

"Love you," Clark whispered in his ear. "Oh, God, Lex. You're breathing better now. Come on, baby." Come on, come on, it was so close, real breathing would be easy soon, maybe. Maybe.

As long as Lex concentrated and didn't cough. Long minutes passed of leaning back against Clark, breathing with him, slowly, concentrating, half wishing he had an inhaler. The urge to cough was still there, but he didn't want to do it and go the other direction even if there was stuff to cough up.

And his ass was killing him.

"That's better," Clark whispered against his scalp. "Oh, God. That's better. Don't scare me like that, Lex. Please don't ever scare me like that again." One strong arm was around him, rocking him gently with Clark's entire body.

Lex sagged his head back a little, lolling onto Clark's shoulder. "S-sorry," he said, voice a little strained. A lot strained. He took a deep, deep breath, and let it out again. Still a little wheezy, but much better. "I haven't had that happen since I was a kid."

"Stress," Clark whispered to him. "Stress, baby. God. I'm so sorry." He honestly did seem sorry, not that Lex's ass was too sure about that. In fact, he was probably very, very lucky that he'd started to have trouble breathing, considering how badly it hurt.

"Thought I was over that," Lex protested. He felt boneless to go with hurt, exhausted, which was probably the best thing that could have happened to him. As long as he wasn't tense it was good, and his ass didn't hurt so much. "The meteors..."

"Oh. Oh. Lex." Such an infinity of guilt in those three words, and Clark's arms tightened around him even as they slid down in the bed. "I'm so, so sorry."

The next exhalation was almost a whimper as Lex forced himself not to concentrate on his burning ass. At least he was getting a reprieve for a moment, until he could really breathe properly, anyway. "Me too. Should, should have told you..."

"It's going to be okay," Clark promised him, tenderly settling Lex on his side. "It'll be okay now that you can breathe again." Oh, and yes, he could, and he had forgotten how good that felt. "Are you ready, then?"

That almost made him choke, but... he couldn't quite protest, could he? Shit. What if it started again? "Clark..."

"I promise," Clark told him. "No more spanking. The last part won't be so hard. It's just to teach you something." Probably not something he'd like, either.

Lex gave one last careful exhalation, and turned his head a little to try to look at Clark. Not that it worked that close up, but Clark smelled really good. Like soap, and sweat and... arousal. Clark smells, particularly since Clark was always horny. "All right."

"Just lie on your side, baby. This will be easy for you." Easy, but maybe not pleasant. There was a warm hand on his hotter ass, gently parting the cheeks and rubbing at him there, considerate and easy. "I love you, baby. I love your ass. I really don't want to have to deny you pleasure. Promise me you won't do anything like this again, okay?"

Ah. Now that was really more effective than beating him, wasn't it?

"Not... not ever again," Lex agreed shakily as he tried not to rock against Clark's hand. It hurt as much as it felt good, and he had a ring around his cock that was making his half-awake erection really hard to deal with. Along with his lungs feeling scraped raw.

"Love you, Lex." There was lube, so gently and generously applied, and it was really too exquisitely cruel for words. Clark was going to fuck him with that huge, delicious cock, and he wasn't going to let Lex cum. He was stealing the pleasure out of it.

Well, it was punishment. That still couldn't make Lex happy about it, because half the enjoyment of being fucked was the way it shivered through his cock from base to tip.

Lex closed his eyes, and shifted a hand to reach back, clinging to Clark's side. "Love you, too, Clark."

Love him, and love him, even as that impossibly fat schlong started to work its way into him. Ow.

Ow.

Oh.

Fuck.

This wasn't nearly as much fun when it didn't feel good.

"Oh, baby." Yeah, but Clark's cheek was hot against the back of his head and his arms were wrapped around him, and that almost made up for it. Almost.

Lex made a complaining sound, and shifted to maybe hurry it along, maybe just get it in and hope Clark wasn't up to a round of two or three times. Because those were okay when he could actually feel it properly. What the fuck had Clark done to that ring? A normal cockring didn't make the good feelings go away!

"You understand now?" That question seemed so miserable whispered against his ear. "It took a lot of hard work to make it that way, Lex. I wish you hadn't made me do it." Wished, yes, but he was working the whole length of the thing in and starting to rock his hips because obviously it still felt good to Clark.

"Wish... wish I hadn't either..." Because it just ached because he was too full and Clark's hips were rubbing against his burning ass. And maybe there was a little good sensation, but it wasn't enough to outweigh the bad. A tickle, an itch of feeling, and that was it.

Maybe Clark would tire of his new creation. Quickly.

God, Lex hoped he would.

The sensation of being fucked when he couldn't enjoy it was moderately hurtful. Not so much in his body, because that could have been much worse. Clark had used lots of lube, so it was only unpleasant in that sense. In other ways, it was so much worse. Fingers brushed over his chest and belly, Clark murmuring sweet words and sounds that Lex ordinarily loved.

It was awful.

He wasn't into it. That was the worst part of it. He was detached from it, cut off from the heady sensations that usually made him react so well to Clark, that made him goad Clark on. All he could really stir himself to do was keep that arm reached backwards, clinging to Clark just to touch him. It wasn't his usual begging, not the displeased, unhappy complaints he couldn't help but give some voice.

Life was going to get miserable if he couldn't either talk Clark into abandoning it or find a way to neutralize it. By the time Clark came, it seemed that a full eternity had passed. Short, sharp motions of hip, Clark shoving deep into him and making him give a sound of protest despite his promise to himself that he wouldn't.

"Baby." Whispered, strained. "Fuck. Oh. God. Baby."

Lex just groaned, fingers digging into Clark's hip a little; it wasn't as if he could actually hurt him, after all. "Yeah. Still here." Except his ass. It was very possible that his ass had found one of the hotter rings of Dante's concept of hell.

"Still there." And Clark was faintly delirious, holding him close as if he was a rag doll. "Still there. Oh, God, baby, don't make me do this again." Pleading, sweet, and there were so many reasons to love Clark, and so many reasons that he stayed, no matter how many lawyers he had.

"Won't," Lex murmured. He loosened his fingers a little, flattened his palm to almost-stroke over Clark's hip. Tired, sore, and please let Clark have been finished. Just because he loved Clark and was willing to be punished for something unthinkably stupid he'd done, there was punishment and then there was cruelty.

"Done, baby. It's over." Almost as if Clark had read his mind. "Want me to bathe you? Or just to stay here?" Stay there, close to Clark, warm and held tight and loved, even if he had done something spectacularly stupid and gotten caught at it.

"Let's... just stay here," Lex decided, maybe trying to reassert himself a little. Maybe. But he also reached for Clark's arm and wrapped his own arm over it.

Maybe being punished wasn't quite so bad after all.


End file.
